Relationship advice
by LouellaWAC
Summary: "I can't believe that I Chad Dylan cooper was resorting to the Disney channel for advice on my love life. What a dork!" Will Sonny fall victim to Chads six month plan? Read to find out, Gets more dramatic :D Thanks xx
1. Chapter 1: A new begining

**Hey guys! This is my first story on fan-fiction. It's a short chapter but I was kind of nervous about uploading it, I really got into writing this though and i have loads of ideas in my head for this story, and I hope there will be more to come! BUT YEAH! Review? That way I'll know weather I should just give up on this thing :P x Thanks, enjoy! x **

**And sorry for a rather rambly authors note.**

**Disclaimer- i clearly dont own any part of SWAC. :D **

* * *

Sonny's POV.

"Congratulations, Sonny! You've got the part!"

"What? Oh my god you can't be serious?"

"Oh, I am!" said the director, Nadia.

"Oh my god! AHH! I'm so excited!" I practically screamed at her.

"You think that's the only exciting news! Guess who will be playing your love interest!"

"AHH! Who?... Who?" all I could think at this moment in time was please be Robert Pattinson, please be Robert Pattinson!

"None other than the spectacular, talented, drop dead gorgeous! CHAD… DYLLAN… COOPER!"

"Thank you! Thank you! No _please_!" he said walking in acting all superior. God! What gives him the right! Urgh, what a Jerk. What a gorgeous, perfect jerk. Nadia nudged me "Clap Sonny" She whispered rather angrily.

"So… Who's g'nna be… m'lady?" he said not noticing me.

"Now Chad, bare in mind we _can_ change her you know" said Nadia viciously, I was really beginning to dislike her what a two faced. Chad turned around and smiled, I lost my train of thought. "Oh hey sonny." He winked. Why did he have to do that? It's like he knew that made me weak, made me want him even more.

"So here are your scripts!"

We all sat in a circle, me and Chad at complete opposite ends. It made it awkward because he was right in front of me; I couldn't help but stare at his stunning blue eyes or his shining golden hair, or his beautiful pale skin. Our eyes met. Oh god! He saw me! He saw me looking! OWH. Why did this have to happen to me!

"Sonny would you like to start us off?"

"Ermmm, uhh, y-yeah. Sure" Great now I've made myself look like even more of an idiot front of him.

The plot was about a young girl, Eloise (Me), who fell in love with a murderer Dane (Chad) well anyway Dane gets caught and gets the death penalty and it's all really depressing and sad and there's no happy ending blah, blah, blah. Not really my forte, But HEY! It's a movie, right?

Chad's POV.

God she's beautiful. Everything about her is so natural and fresh, _way_ prettier than Penelope or Tawni or any other girl for that matter; she was in a league of her own. But of course I'd never tell her that. What if she didn't feel the same way? What if she already has a boyfriend? Oh god. What if she has a boyfriend? Just ask her Chad! No! I can't… Maybe later, but not now. Now's _not_ the time. Or the place... Middle of rehearsal? Definitely not the right place.

* * *

**Again, sorry it was so short, but please review? Thanks x**

**LouellaWAC :D xx**


	2. Chapter 2: You like sicky Vicky!

Chapter two :) Again another shorter chapter, I got kinda excited so i decided to post another one on the same day :L Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer- I don't own SWAC and you know it :P

* * *

Chad's POV.

A week went by and I still hadn't asked sonny out. How could someone like sonny make me loose my cool like this, she was a _random! _

Rehearsals gradually got harder, I mean I would have been okay if she wasn't so god-dammed stunning. I began to realise I was getting lost in _her_ eyes, her beautiful deep luxurious… Stop, Chad, just stop. Wasn't she meant to be getting lost in mine?

"I am going to woo bailey with my six month plan" the words of Cody Martin blared out of my little sister Carla's room, her TV on the Disney Channel, 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody on Deck', I walked in to Carla's 'all pink' room.

"a six month plan?" I thought out loud.

"Yeah, it's a plan that lasts six months to make bailey, the girl of his dreams fall in love with him!" my little sister said all hyper and giggly.

"Does it work?" I can't believe I Chad Dylan cooper was resorting to the Disney channel for advice on my love life. What a dork!

"Of course it works bro'!" she said jumping up and down.

"Well if it works for Cody a scrawny short dull haired boy, then it must be able to work for me right? And Car', Thanks" I said smiling down at her, and at that moment the so random ad came on, my eyes where glued on sonny, and of course, Carla noticed.

"_You like sicky Vicky?" _She said disgustedly.

"Night Car'…'" I said laughing and walked out of her room.

Sonny's POV.

Did my mom _have_ to have an addiction to the falls? Not only was it ruining my relationship with my friends it was almost rubbing in my face the fact Chad would never go for a girl like me. _All_ the girls on Mackenzie falls were perfect. They had everything going for them. They all had beautiful perfectly windswept hair, super long and skinny legs, flawless perfect skin, they were all loaded with money, had humungous houses and they had all done something that I have longed for, for a _very_ long time. They had shared a kiss with Chad Dylan Cooper. I walked into my bedroom another minute of falls and I think I might actually start crying.

At that moment my phone vibrated.

_To- Sonny._

_From- Chad._

_Son-nay :D_

And that was it. At least he texted me right? What do I text back to _that_? Ermmm,

_To- Chad._

_From- Sonny._

_Wassup'? x_

Why did I press send? OWH. I bet he thinks I sound like an idiot!

Twenty minutes passed and he still didn't text back, what if he didn't mean to text me at all! what if he texted the wrong person? No Sonny that's stupid he texted your name. What if he was making fun of me to Portlyn or Chloe or someone? Crap.

I decided to _try_ to take my mind off of him. I _tried_ to read a magazine. Didn't help, guess who was on the cover? Yep, Chad Dylan Cooper. I _tried_ to rehearse my sketch for tomorrow, and who did it involve? Chad Dylan Cooper. Or in this case Chad Dylan Pooper. I turned on the radio, and who were they talking about? Chad Dylan Cooper. I turned on my TV and who's show was on? Chad Dylan Coopers. I walked into my living room and who was sat there on my couch…

* * *

Would just like to thank Tee and biscuits for being my first reviewer, I'm a huge fan of her stories :D Thanks x

And again thanks for reading :D:D

LouellaWAC xx


	3. The six month plan: Week one

**This is week one of Chads six month plan. Im currently wrinting monday, and i'll hopefully have it up tonight, and sorry about the last chapter, I just re-read through it and its pretty bad, so, apologies x**  
**Come on guys, can we get to ten reviews? Then i might be able to put Tuesday up tonight aswell :D Thanks x**

* * *

Chads POV.

After the chat with my sister I decided to write out my six month plan. It was ridiculous, but. She was worth it.

CDC's six month plan.

Week One.

Monday- Ask Sonny round to 'rehearse', family should be out, and im feeling major flirting here ;)

Tuesday- compliment her after rehearsals. Do NOT hug her today leave her wanting more.

Wednesday- ask her out to dinner at that new restaurant 'the spork' in town, but just as friends. Leave her with a kiss on the cheek.

Thursday- Ignore her. (Aside from when were rehearsing)

Friday- act like everything is fine.

Saturday- Take her somewhere special.

Sunday- Text her _all_ day.

Doing this did make me feel a little stupid. I was getting nervous. My palms were sweating up, my throat was getting dry and my heart seemed to beat half a beat faster. I really was falling for Sonny Munroe. Hard.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, make sure to review! Thanks x**

**LouellaWAC x**

**Oh! And LOL at 'the spork' x**


	4. Chapter 3: Lipbalm?

**Hey Its me again. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter, its filled with Channy :D  
This chapter changes viewpoints, alot, so sorry if it absolutely doesn't make sence,  
But thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy! xx**

* * *

Chad's POV

A loud bass voice boomed up my stairs. "Yo Chad, Waddup bro'" It was none other than Jayden, my big jerk of a brother.

"Jayden." i said nodding at him as he walked in. Jayden was always better than me at everything, well except acting.

"Dude, since when do you do homework?" he said walking closer, he ripped the book out of my hands,

"Jayden, dont bother man."

"Whats this," He laughed, "Chad dylan coopers six month plan to win the heart of Sonny Munroe?" He was practically rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Dude, quit it."

"Chad! Seriously, when did you turn into such a... such a... Gayboy?"

"Jayden! Seriously when did you turn into such a homophobic, idiot. seriously!" i mimicked, and then instantly regretted saying that.

"So you admit it? Your gay?" He laughed harder than before.

"Of course im not gay!"

"Proove it" He taunted.

"Fine" I said, thinking about sonny.

"Oh, im feeling a bet coming on! If you get the girl..."

"You have to makeout with a guy, wait not just any guy... Grady." I said.

"No, Way." he said almost repulsed.

"Why Jayden? Scared you might like it?"

"No!... I just think its wrong dude." He said trying to defend himself, but something about his voice seemed off, he was nervous. "And if you loose, you have to."

"eugh, fine. See ya later Jayden." i Snatched the book out of his hands and started walking oiut the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To win a bet." Or atleast try to.

Sonny's POV.

Oh My Chad.

"Oh hey Sonny," he said casually.

"Uhh Hi?" Was my response. I was in shock okay! He patted the seat next to him, and obediently like a dog I went over and sat next to him.

"Soo... How are you?" His said, his voice gradually getting higher at the end of his sentence.

"I, umm... good," This was weird.

"Good, good..." he said.

"Erm, you?"

"Meh, im 'kay" Okay, this was too weird.

"Chad, this might sound a little rude but... why are you here?"

"There was something I wanted to tell you.. I-umm… Don't actually know how to say this, so here goes." Chads cheeks started to show colour, a deep red-ish kind of colour. I just wanted to lean in and touch his cheeks, oh gosh and right now I seemed to have acted upon this. Before I could stop myself my right hand stroked the side of his soft face.

Chad's POV.

Trying to tell Sonny i liked her was hard, i had absolutely no idea how she was going to react, but then something really weird happened, its like she just read my mind! Her hand reach out towards my right cheek. Her touch cooled my burning cheeks, and sent shivers down my spine, how was she acting so laid back? I was a bag of nerves! I was trying to ask her out and what does she do! I stared into her gorgeous eyes, and I was hooked, I didn't want to break away from her gaze. I _couldn't_ break away from her gaze. I was so going to win this bet.

We began to lean in, closer and closer, at this rate my six month plan would turn out to be more like a six day plan. I could feel her warm sweet breath on my lips…

"Woops" Her mother said as she swiftly entered and exited the room.

Great.

Sonny laughed, it was a little confusing to me at first, I guess it was just embarrassment on Sonny's half but I joined in anyway. Sonny seemed to have forgotten that I was about to ask her something.

Sonny's POV.

Everything felt right when I was with Chad, even if my mom did just walk past me and Chad _almost_ kissing. It was like we were meant to be together, maybe not even in a couply way but we were good with each other, we clicked. It was almost as if what made us different, (and when I say different I mean on two different planets kind of different.) brought us together. Now I know that sounds totally corny, It really did feel like that.

Wow. Me and Chad were almost kissing. We stopped laughing and silence followed, for a good couple of minutes.

"So, wanna' rehearse?" He said breaking the ice.

"Sure! What scene"

"Urm, Twelve?" Congratulations Chad, choose the scene without a kiss in! What happened to the two tubes of lip balm!

So we rehearsed the scene. In this scene Dane fesses up to Eloise about the young girl he murdered. Chad was an amazing actor, better than I ever really gave him credit for. If I was purely judging on this scene I might actually say he was the best actor of our generation. But ever heard the phrase on trick pony? I could never imagine Chad doing comedy, wait let me re-phrase that, I could never imagine Chad _doing well_ at comedy, although he did have those insanely cute goofy facial expressions.

"err, Sonny, its your line" He hinted.

"Oh right, yeah…" I gave myself a few seconds to get into character then began "I can't do this anymore Dane, you have to understand. You, you killed her!" I sobbed.

"Please Eloise you can't go to police, I'll tell them its all your fault, and you know it is sweetie if it wasn't for you, that poor girl would be walking happily to meet her friends about now. Look at me! Do you want to go to jail? Do you know what they'll do to people like us in jail?" He shouted, I was in tears, weather they where real or not I don't know, but Chad had so much emotion, he was absolutely _amazing._ There was a small tap on the door and we both broke character. "Chad its getting late dear, can we think about making a move, sorry but its half past one in the morning, wont you mother be wondering where you are?" My mom said stepping into the room.

"Yeah, sorry Mrs Munroe, I'll make a move now." Chad replied extremely politely.

"Okay, I'll see you later Chad, night."

"Night!" we both called out to my mom.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Sonny?" He said smiling, like he had achieved something,

"Of course" I said trying to mimic Chads expression, I showed him to the door and before I knew it, his arms where wrapped around me, I nestled my face into his chest and breathed in his scent, I forgot to exhale which made a little light headed.

"I'll look forward to it" He responded, "Night sonny" He said then winked at me. I shut the door and slid down it, Did that honestly just happen? I got myself up and went over to sit on the couch. Then my mom peeked her head round the door. "Psst Sonny! He gone?" She whispered

"Yes mom he's gone" at that very second she ran screaming and threw herself on the sofa next to me, "So sonny! Chad Dylan Cooper huh? Why didn't you tell me? I cant believe my daughters dating someone famous! AHH!" She screamed in my face.

"Umm, mom in case you haven't noticed, I'm famous too! And we were only rehearsing, me and Chad are definitely not dating." Yet. I added mentally whilst trying to defend my case.

"I know sonny, I know, but this is Chad Dylan Cooper that we are talking about! Mackenzie! Ahhh!" She screamed again.

"Yeah, whatever mom, night, Love you", I pecked her on the cheek and headed for bed.

Chad's POV.

I lead in bed that night thinking about Sonny. I mean we almost kissed, I was buzzing, I just hoped she felt this way about me, I think, I was in love with sonny Munroe.

To- Chad

From- Sonny

Thanks for coming round earlier,

There was something you wanted to ask me earlier,

Before my mom walked in? :/ xx

* * *

**AGHH! ONE HUNDRED HITS! YAY! Thanks! And 5 reviews! (i know its not that many, but i wasn't really expecting any!) Thankyou all sooooo much, keep reviewing!**

**Thanks for reading xx**

**LouellaWAC xx**


	5. Chapter 4: Lack of kisses

**Hey!  
Just so you know this is only one half of monday,  
The other half will be up either today or tonight x  
Thanks for reading x**

**Disclaimer- i dont own SWAC. LOL.**

* * *

Sonny's POV

_To- Sonny _

_From- Chad_

_I just wanted to say how great you did in rehearsals earlier x_

My heart sunk a little, I was expecting something a little more romantic, but wow, A Kiss? From Chad? That's a first. Its normally me that sends kisses, but then again I send kisses to everyone I text. I might play on this one a little bit, I rapidly started to text back.

_To- Chad_

_From- sonny_

_Really Chad? Really?_

What a perfect comeback, using one of his own lines against him, Genius.

_To- Sonny_

_From- Chad_

_Don't ruin the moment Sonny, if I stand correctly, I just complimented you :O_

Maybe not so genius Sonny, I think actually think he was trying to be nice.

_To- Chad_

_From- Sonny_

_Chad Dylan Cooper? A compliment?_

Okay this time I genuinely did forget the kiss at the end, I'm not that mean, and before I had time to send him a text with a single kiss on it, he had already replied, gosh he was fast.

_To- Sonny _

_From- Chad_

_:'(_

_G'night Sonshine Xxx _

Why does he have to be all cute and send three kisses?

_To- Chad_

_From- Sonny_

_night xx_

I instantly felt bad for my sharpness and lack of kisses but I was worried he would think that I was a total idiot. Its weird I have never given a damn about what people thought of me before, I mean I wasn't afraid to act like a fool. Why is everything suddenly so different now?

Chads POV.

I walked past Sonny's dressing room at least four or five times, today was the day I was going to ask her round for dinner, where was she? Did she have to ruin everything? What would be worse is if she said no. Today was the only day my family weren't going to be in. They were taking Carla out to the Zoo, and me and sonny would have the house to ourselves, nothing would happen though, not yet. I need to make sure she's into me. I pulled out my small leather book and looked at it for a moment. "You had better work."

"What had?" Said a small sweet voice, I turned see the brunette behind me, looking extremely tired and almost ill.

"Errm, you okay Sonny, you look… sick." I said changing the conversation.

"Thanks Chad. What a generous compliment." She clearly wasn't happy.

"Sorry." I said trying to smooth out the atmosphere.

"Anything you want at all?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if.."

"So random to set!" The speakers blared.

"Sorry Chad, Text me?" She wrapped her arms around me for a second then ran.

Sonny's POV

I wrapped my arms around him for a second and breathed in his musky, delicious, heart stopping scent. Hopefully that would get me through the day. I didn't feel to good, I had hardly gotten any sleep because I was up all night thinking about Chad, and I think I had the beginnings of the flu. This was not good. A Few seconds later and my phone buzzed in my pocket, I pulled it out.

_To- Sonny_

_From- Chad_

_Fancy coming round mine for dinner later? _

_We could rehearse? Xx_

I started to reply when "Sonny Munroe! To Set! Now!" the speakers yelled at me.

"I'm coming!" I screamed back and dragged myself to set.

Chads POV

When Sonny didn't text back immediately I began to wonder if I had come on a little too strong, maybe I should have waited until I knew for a fact that she liked me. About two hours passed and still no text. I must have got my phone out at least twenty times to text her back, but each time I just though, 'No Chad, you can't! You'll just look to eager' after another couple of hours, sonny finally texted back.

_To- Chad_

_From- Sonny_

_Sorry Chad, I was sorta' caught up in rehearsals,_

_Yeah, what time do you want me? x _

_To- Sonny_

_From- Chad_

_We can go from here if you want xx_

_To- Chad_

_From- Sonny_

_Sounds good _

Sonny's POV

I was quite excited to see the inside of Chads house, I wonder what it would be like, probably some huge mansion with chandeliers everywhere… My phone vibrated.

_To- Sonny_

_From- Chad_

_Turn around._

**I am sooooo excited to put the other half up, i've still got to finish writing it :D It'll be up later, You wont guess what happens next! :D:D:D:D:D:D x  
Review and thanks x**


	6. Chapter 5: Because brothers don't fight

**I absolutely LOVED writing this one, i wrote it listening to senorita by JT :P I think the song really suits Jayden :D x Enjoy! x Oh! and review, 15 reviews will get you The next chapter tonight x **

Chads POV.

"DUDE COME BACK! What are you doing!" I chased after him, crap; he was heading for the so random set!

Sonny's POV.

_Turn around._

"Allison!" The gorgeous boy exclaimed, no one calls me Allison anymore… I took another look,

"Oh my god! Jayden!" I wrapped my arms around him and he swung me round in circular motions

"I didn't think… wow. I cant believe you're the one Ch.." Suddenly a fist flew in the air and hit Jayden across the face. Chad.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Phone." His face red with anger. Jayden lashed back out at Chad, I tried to get in the middle of them to break them both up but I got caught in the middle, Chad lashed out toward Jayden again and somehow his fist ended up in my face. I fell to the floor.

"Oh my god Sonny! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Chad exclaimed.

"What the hell do you think your doing lashing out at Jayden Chad!" I rushed down beside Jayden.

"He took my phone"

"So what? You decide to come along and hit him in the face! Do you two even know each other?" I screamed, They both started laughing.

"He's my brother Sonny." Jayden said softly.

"Wow. You two? Are _brothers_?" They both nodded "But, your, so… different." And they were! Jayden was big and muscled. He had gorgeous green eyes, and gorgeous dark brown hair. Chad was a lot skinnier, don't get me wrong he had a great body, but he was no where near as toned as Jayden. Chad was blonde and had sparkly blue eyes, and then there was their personalities… Jayden was the most down to earth nicest people that I had ever met. Chad was a stuck up snob who had his odd moments of being the sweetest guy on earth. I sat on the floor totally confused. "I umm… I need to sit down." I said, completely withdrawn still counting their differences.

"You already are sitting down sweetie" Jayden said.

"How do you two know each other?" Chad asked speculating Jayden wrap his arm around my waist.

"We used to date" Jayden began "Well we still kind of are, we never really ended it. Actually i'm not quite sure where we stand sonny." Chad looked horrified. Jayden turned to face me "And how do you and Chad know each other?" I bit my lip down hard; I mean what am I meant to say? Me and Chad are sworn enemies are shows are rivals but we were almost kissing last night? Chad cleared his throat, he must have been thinking the same thing, and we're in a movie together. Chad stretched out his hand toward me and helped me onto my feet, "I am so sorry sonny, I can't believe. Why did you get in the way!" I just looked at him shocked.

"You're blaming this on me? Oh my god Chad, you are such a…"

Chad's POV.

Sonny ran off crying. "Yeah Chad, your such a jerk." Jayden said then chased after Sonny. I felt terrible. I really was a jerk. But that's all down to Jayden, everything was going along just fine until he got here. Me and Jayden hadn't lived with each other since mom and dad broke up, I stayed in LA with my Dad and Jayden went back to _Wisconsin_ with my mom. God, I should have known. I punched the wall and blood started to pour out of my knuckles.

That night Jayden came rushing into my room. "Dude. Bets off." He said in his 'result' voice,

"since when Jayden?"

"Since I found out that 'Sonny' was in fact Allison, my _girlfriend_" I started laughing at the fact Jayden thought Sonny was still his girlfriend.

"Really Jayden? Really? When was the last time you two even spoke? _Before_ today!" I said laughing at him.

"That's beside the point!" he yelled. "We never broke up."

"Yeah that's why we were about to kiss yesterday…"

"What?" he said fuming.

"Woops. Did I say that out loud?" I replied sarcastically.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, make sure to review x Did you see that one coming? xx**

**LouellaWAC xx**


	7. Chapter 6: Turning to Tawni

**Okay, would just like to say that im not quite sure where this story is goining and its all really mixed up, so, im not going to post a chapter after this for a couple of weeks so i can sort out the storyline, because its not really making sence so yeah x I might even re-write the whole thing. Review with some ideas? x Thanks x**

Chads POV.

I felt terrible. I was meant to show sonny that I loved her not punch her in the face! I picked up my six month plan wripped it to shreads and put it in the trash can.

I pulled out my phone and rang someone who would usually be one of the last people I would call for relationship advice. Tawni.

"What do you want?" She said confusion and hatred in her voice.

"Look, Tawni, I know we haven't exactly been on speaking terms but I… need, some help." Eugh. I needed help from a random. That was hard to admit, even to myself.

"You need help? From me?" Even Tawni was in denial.

"It's about…"

"Your acting skills? Your out of date hairstyle?" She cut me off.

"No, no, and do. _Not._ Bring my hair into this." I snapped back.

"Sheesh Chad, I was joking."

"Anyway, it's about Sonny."

"AHA. I knew it! I knew it! I just knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"That you and sonny… Y'know..."

"What Tawni?"

"Well…"

"Just say it already!" I practically yelled down the phone.

"Like each other!" She sang down the phone.

"Each other?" Excitement was creeping into my voice.

"Well, umm, _I-don't-know_" she mumbled joining the three words together.

"Tawni does sonny.."

"Got-to-go-bye!" She hung up. Sonny liked me? Well even if she did, it would be past tense now, I mean I punched her in the face.

_To- Tawni_

_From- Chad_

_Should I text her? Apologise for earlier?_

A few seconds later my phone started to ring.

"Oh my gosh! What happened earlier!" She screeched.

"I punched her in the face" There was a long beep, She hung up.

_To- Tawni_

_From- Chad_

_It was an accident, I tried to punch my brother but she got in the way._

_To- Chad_

_From- Tawni_

_Oh! Then don't text her!_

_Go round her house and apologise, _

_and while your there tell her you love her _

_I know she likes you Chad, and your really not that bad a guy, _

_Go get-em tiger :)_

I put my shoes on, and was about to leave the door. I can't do this.

_To- Tawni_

_From- Chad_

_I cant do this._

_To- Chad_

_From- Tawni_

_Go! NOW! :D_

_To- Tawni_

_From- Chad_

_Come with me? X_

**Thanks to my 6 reviewers, **

**Denarox18, Tee and biscuits, BrandNewEyes929, purple dynamite, princess colourful and southernchristiangirl for reviewing :)**

**Thanks guys x**


	8. Chapter 8: Who doesn't love CDC!

Hullo' FanFiction! It's been a while! Where have I been? Well… camping in the middle of a field with no internet connection! :'( As you can see I've decided to carry on writing this story, over the past week I have thought of soooo many ideas and cant wait to get them down on paper! I hope you enjoy xx OHH! And i got a cat :D Hes really cute :P x

Tawni's POV

I've always had feelings towards Chad, even when we were kids. Yeah he could be a total jerk from time to time, but that's what made him… Y'know. Chad.

That's why, when I got that text, I decided to help him. I wanted him to be happy, and if that meant he had to be with Sonny to achieve that, then I would _gladly_ help him.

You see I always put on a front, It was all an act. Underneath I was insecure, I may have gone around telling everyone I thought that I was pretty, but really I knew that I was… Well, ugly.

Everything about myself made me feel physically sick, my hair was split from all the styling, my skin was dull, I was gaining pounds like there was no tomorrow… I just wasn't what Chad wanted. Chad wanted something beautiful. Chad wanted Sonny… Sonny with her soft, luxurious, brunette locks, Sonny with her immaculate, flawless skin, Sonny with her petite frame, sonny with her deep brown eyes, Sonny with her dark, long lashes, Sonny who was perfection.

Nevertheless if Sonny was what it took to make him happy…

I ran down and jumped into my jaguar, I didn't even spare a thought to my hair or makeup! I was a total state! I wore hot pink sweats and a black spaghetti strap shirt. I loved the shirt; it had a round neck outlined with itsy-bitsy diamonds. I raced down the road to Chad's house, or should I say mansion...

I thought I had a big house, it was nothing compared to Chad's. His house... was huge.

Sorry that was a short chapter but, yeah, i dont really have much of an excuse aside from the camping, cat and coursework shizzle (lol! Shizzle... funny word.", Sorry for not posting in ages xxx

LouellaWAC xxxxxx

P.s Sorry x I really am xxx

Make sure to review xx


End file.
